The Black Forest
by The Fabulous Killjoy
Summary: "My name is Selene Redfern and this is my story. HELP ME!" A new demigod shares her story as she is hunted down by them, the evil offsprings of the titans and their human mates as the world prepares for the fulfillment of the Lost Prophecy. Dare to Read
1. Chapter 1

A/N hopefully it comes out good! And by the way It's kinda like a crossover just because it has very basic elements from the nightworld like Maya and that stuff! XD Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, sadly! Why can't i not be. Well mostly because i'm not a middle aged male livng in NYC making stories about gods. Well at least I'm human and I live in NYC. Well I simply CANNOT be because life is tough then you die. Oh well, hope you like my fic.(atleast I own that) btw this is very breif I'm not done with the first Cappie(*mishcievious grin*)

Chapter One

If you are reading this because you think being a demigod is cool. Or because you think you are a hero. Return this diary of events back to the shelf you picked it up from, or close the website you saw it from, cause trust me being a demigod is not all it's cracked up to be. Going from a simply and calm life to one filled with death all around you. I mean come on everyday you wake up knowing that a monster is waiting AND looking for you. Knowing that a lot of people want you dead for just being you. They want to feel your blood on thier tounge. They want to feel your bones snap under their weight as they tear you limb from limb. But if you simply want to read it because you simply do, then look no ferther. This is the unfortunate events that happened when I was dicovered.

It all started on the day of the winter soltice, December 21, 1992 the day I was born. I was due March 20. But stupid me wanted to come out later well who cares, I know you don't. Well I was born of two very important people who I will name later if I do now it will ruin the story.

So, it all REALLY started the day of June 20, 2010:

I heard a knock on the door. This isn't good. I was having a theraputic swimming session and someone has the nerve to nock on the door. Oh well it's probably Percy or Grover. My two only friends from my new (it's not so new since I've been their since September). Googe school, the weirdest school EVER! Well not the weirdest. I have been to different schools. Cross countries. From California to Wasington to Nevadah to Texas Lousisiana, more specifly New Orleans I went to the creepest school that the natives said was haunted and it really was!) from Florida to New York. I quickly chang from the black two peice I was wearing (WHAT I HAVE A SWIMMER'S BOD LET ME LIVE A LITTLE!) and sliped on shorts and an oversized tee I tied at the waist in case it was Percy, I've developed a crush on him, even though he has a girlfriend, becaus ehe was the kindest person I met in Googe and the first who talked to me. I walk swiftly to the door and open it. To my pleasure it IS Percy.

"Hey,"I say using the sweetest most innocent voice I can muster up.

"Hey," he said,"we need to talk like now." I can tell he was in a rush. Like if dear life depended on it. Well boy did it!

"Come in. What is it?" I looked at his beautiful deep green eyes. I grabed my mane of long hip length black hair and twirled the straight end around my right index finger. He looked nervouisly at the window across the door. I look up the stairs to the right of the front door that lead upstairs, Don't worry, I told myself, I'll get back to the water soon enough. It was hard to resist the call the water made to my soul, but it's PERSEUS JACKSON STANDING IN FRONT OF ME, things like this don't happen very often, so ofcourse the water can wait! I walk to the long couch positioned right in front of the window facing the door. I pat the seat to my left signifying that he should follow. And he does.

"You. Are. In. Danger." he said his voice trailing off. All of a sudden he throws himselfto me, like literally, with such force that he knocks me out of my seat onto the floor in and on top of me in just enough time to save me from the sharp arrow that peirced the window shaddered the glass and stuck to the front door. It was angled so perfectly, if Percy hadn't thrown himself that damn arrow would've pierced my skull right in the middle. 


	2. Update! REAL Chapter 1

A/N hopefully it comes out good! And by the way It's kinda like a crossover just because it has very basic elements from the nightworld like Maya and that stuff! XD Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, sadly! Why can't i not be. Well mostly because i'm not a middle aged male livng in NYC making stories about gods. Well at least I'm human and I live in NYC. Well I simply CANNOT be because life is tough then you die. Oh well, hope you like my fic.(atleast I own that) btw this is very breif I'm not done with the first Cappie(*mishcievious grin*)

Chapter One

If you are reading this because you think being a demigod is cool. Or because you think you are a hero. Return this diary of events back to the shelf you picked it up from, or close the website you saw it from, cause trust me being a demigod is not all it's cracked up to be. Going from a simply and calm life to one filled with death all around you. I mean come on everyday you wake up knowing that a monster is waiting AND looking for you. Knowing that a lot of people want you dead for just being you. They want to feel your blood on thier tounge. They want to feel your bones snap under their weight as they tear you limb from limb. But if you simply want to read it because you simply do, then look no ferther. This is the unfortunate events that happened when I was dicovered.

It all started on the day of the winter soltice, December 21, 1992 the day I was born. I was due March 20. But stupid me wanted to come out later well who cares, I know you don't. Well I was born of two very important people who I will name later if I do now it will ruin the story.

So, it all REALLY started the day of June 20, 2010:

I heard a knock on the door. This isn't good. I was having a theraputic swimming session and someone has the nerve to nock on the door. Oh well it's probably Percy or Grover. My two only friends from my new (it's not so new since I've been their since September). Googe school, the weirdest school EVER! Well not the weirdest. I have been to different schools. Cross countries. From California to Wasington to Nevadah to Texas Lousisiana, more specifly New Orleans I went to the creepest school that the natives said was haunted and it really was!) from Florida to New York. I quickly chang from the black two peice I was wearing (WHAT I HAVE A SWIMMER'S BOD LET ME LIVE A LITTLE!) and sliped on shorts and an oversized tee I tied at the waist in case it was Percy, I've developed a crush on him, even though he has a girlfriend, becaus ehe was the kindest person I met in Googe and the first who talked to me. I walk swiftly to the door and open it. To my pleasure it IS Percy.

"Hey,"I say using the sweetest most innocent voice I can muster up.

"Hey," he said,"we need to talk like now." I can tell he was in a rush. Like if dear life depended on it. Well boy did it!

"Come in. What is it?" I looked at his beautiful deep green eyes. I grabed my mane of long hip length black hair and twirled the straight end around my right index finger. He looked nervouisly at the window across the door. I look up the stairs to the right of the front door that lead upstairs, Don't worry, I told myself, I'll get back to the water soon enough. It was hard to resist the call the water made to my soul, but it's PERSEUS JACKSON STANDING IN FRONT OF ME, things like this don't happen very often, so of course the water can wait! I walk to the long couch positioned right in front of the window facing the door. I pat the seat to my left signifying that he should follow. And he does.

"You. Are. In. Danger." he said his voice trailing off. All of a sudden he throws himselfto me, like literally, with such force that he knocks me out of my seat onto the floor in and on top of me in just enough time to save me from the sharp arrow that peirced the window shaddered the glass and stuck to the front door. It was angled so perfectly, if Percy hadn't thrown himself that damn arrow would've pierced my skull right in the middle.

I look at Percy on top of me. He crawls off and helps me up. I walk over to the door and hear shuffling of feet and objects behind me. I asses the damage done. Not to bad but mom and dad will freak. My mom and dad are foster parents they aren't really but they are really close to me. My mom is really my aunt she's my mom's sister. I walk over to the bathroom to the left of the door."Wait, where are you going, Selene?"I heard Percy's voice call. I look at the full mirror in the bathroom. I'm not a beauty, but some have told me. I look at my porcelan skin that many have told me makes me look like an american girl,  
but what that really translate into for me is: WELL, GIRL YOU NEEEDDD A TANNN! AND FFASSTT!I look at my gray eyes, nothing compared to Percy's girl's eyes. Beautifully gray like marble, but the pretty kind, hers are. Mine are a glob of ugly clound that fell out of the sky. Well I couldn't really tell. For every time I look into the mirror I see a different colour. Well, at least that is what I see now. My tall height most tell me statuesque, graceful, and sports illustrated type even. But that doseen't fool me. Sure I might not have a blob of fat hanging over my pants, actually on the contrary, and I may be C-cup but people these days, real people, look for more then that in a person. Now you might say I have low self esteem. And it's true. But my observation is also true. People have come up to Percy, Grover, and I and asked Percy and I if we were related! I swear I thought I was ugly. And now people where telling me that I looked like a guy. My aunt told me, as if she coulde read minds (I wonder why? SARCASTICLY) that it was beacuse we both have pale skin we are both becoming and at that moment I had green eyes.

I walk at of the bathroom to see he has a huge camping bag set and ready as if I were going camping for seven monthes."What is that for?"

"We gotta go."

"What do ya mean GO?"

"I mean we gotta GO. Throw on a jaket, leave your iPhone here, throw on shoes, grab the keys to your mom's honda and come with me."He grabs a coat and throws it in my direction. I grab the knee high combat boots that was just to my right. He grabed my wrist and started to run as a volley of arrows srang from the di-glassifyed window almost nailing me in the heart. He pulled me as he raan don the stairs and I ran,stumbled more like it, after him. 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N hopefully it comes out good! And by the way It's kinda like a crossover just because it has very basic elements from the nightworld like Maya and that stuff! XD Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, sadly! Why can't i not be. Well mostly because i'm not a middle aged male livng in NYC making stories about gods. Well at least I'm human and I live inNYC. Well I simply CANNOT be because life is tough then you die. Oh well, hope you like my fic (atleast I own that).

Chapter One

I run down the stairs, hand in hand with Percy. If it wasn't for the medieval flail that wixed by my nose, I would've been giggling and blushing like a mad person. I almost fell three times. As we reached the last step, I saw Grover runing towards us, without his crutches! I swear, my life is a death sentence for all in it! Since I turned three, not that I remembered, my life had been surrounded by death. When I turned three, my best friends dog died when I rubed it's fur. Easter of that same year, I was visting my cousin's girlfriend's house, when I killed her younger sister's pet bird, I just sang along to its melodious voice and he dropped dead! I don't remember the rest, my mother/aunt just told me that everything was going to be alright. Christmas three years ago, I remember that my family was invited to my crush's house. We were early so I went to talk to Darcy, my crush. We where playing numbers, when I accidently touched his chest, where his heart was, and he dropped to the floor... I don't really remember the rest. All I remember was sreaming, and when he didn't wake up I ran the three miles form his house to mine without telling my parents. It was snowing like crazy and all I remember was droping on the floor, waiting for the darkness to take me, imense pain and grief surrounged me. And that was all I thought of for the rest of my life...

A/N hey that was only a short background on her past to give you clues on her godparent! anyways I'm gonna continue! I'm not done! 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N hopefully it comes out good! And by the way It's kinda like a crossover just because it has very basic elements from the nightworld like Maya and that stuff! XD Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, sadly! Why can't i not be. Well mostly because i'm not a middle aged male livng in NYC making stories about gods. Well at least I'm human and I live inNYC. Well I simply CANNOT be because life is tough then you die. Please REVIEW! It helps with the coming of more chappies! Oh well, hope you like my fic (atleast I own that).(bntw The huge guy Selene sees at the dinning pavilion kindda looks like biff tannen.

Chapter Two

All three of us run outside. I probably look like a maniac, with my hair all lose and windblown, barefoot with boots in my hand. And yet I didn't care! All I cared for was to get out alive! We reach a prius, a silver one. Percy and Grover, literally, throw themselves in and wait.

"Well, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" Yelled a voice from inside. I got in and said," well, I don't know something AMAZING I guess!" and saw it was Percy's girlfriend, GRREEAAAATT! I looked her over as best as I could, sitting down. Her curly blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail under a yankee's cap, she had a white t-shirt with blue mid-thigh long shorts, and blue converse. What is up with this girl and blue! I look out the window and I have a gut feeling that this is going to be a long ride. I wrap my arms around myself and look at the girl.

"Whats your name?" I ask, trying to be friendly.

"Annabeth."She said firmly, as if the conversation that never really started had finished.

It was so boring, at first I started doing fart noises with my mouth. When Annabeth shot me a look, I started to sing my favorite:

I know a song thatttt gets on your nerves,  
Gets on your nerves, gets on your nerves,  
I know a song that gets on your nerves,  
And it goes like thisssss!

This is the song that never ends,  
Yes, it goes on and on, my friends.  
Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was,  
and they'll continue singing it forever just because...

I sung the whole second verse over and over again. Well it felt like forever. I finally stopped when the car did so. All three of them got out to asses the damage when a bomb at the side of the car. It threw me skyhigh without even bothering to touch the rest. I was in such a state of shock that I didn't wake up from my blackout untill three days later.

My eyelids flutter open slightly. The light from the little slits of light passing throught the honeycomb styled curtains of the room, burned my eyes. I looked around at what seemed like a mass infirmary. It was noisy, all I heard was people speaking and a buzing noise, like a bee, in my ear. I look to my right and see Percy, Annabeth, and Grover talking to a man with the head and torso of a man and the body of a horse, "COOL A CENTUAR! A CENTUAR! I'M GOING CRAZY!" It was only a few seconds later that everyone looks at me, that I realize that I just shouted that aloud.

"OPPS!"

"Don't mind her she's just going through Post-traumatic stress."Said Grover.

"I AM NAWT POST-TRAUMATIC AND YOU KNOW IT!" I shouted at Grover. I stood up and saw my t-shirt and shorts have been swaped for a hospital gown, that's weird cause the room wasn't hospital-ish, it looked like a medieval tent for arthcary, the only thing that hasn't changed is that I'm barefoot and my hair is loose. I stomp over to The four of them, roll my shoulders back, and lifted my chin (Percy is there!)"Hey, funky dude with a beard and tail,what's up?"

"Is that a trick question?" asked the centuar."My name is Chiron. You are..."

"Selene Redfern. Chiron, you're Chiron! I loved the story- wait, wait, wait a minute here! Chiron dosen't exsist he is just a fictional charecter!"

"If he is a fictional charecter, then how is he standing before you in the living flesh,"said three voices, one was Annabeth, sounding as resentful and spiteful as ever. The other two, though, were anciet sounding and sent chills up and down my spine, my teeth chattering, mhy scalp tingling, and my frame shaking slightly.

"You okay," said Percy, grabbing a hold of my arm.

"I'm fine." I saw with finality in my voice, I don't like being treated with kindness and concern, after all I did kill Darcy, sweet Darcy..."So Chiron, can I get on your back?" And I wasn't joking.

"Um, Chiron doesn't like people geting on his back,"said Grover softly, as if trying not to alarm a child.

"Well, Chiron,"I said feeling the closely cut ruff on his back,"If you're real, then that means so must the gods, and heros, and witchs, and GASP! SO IS MEDUSA!"

"Well, yes. Medusa is real and so is everything else you mentioned."

"Now, tell me Chiron, share your knowledge with me, is Medusa wear a one piece bathing suit and fishnet stockings?"

"No? Where did you get that?"

"That's odd, I could've sworen Powerpuff Girls was real."I whispered to myself. "Well no where really important,"but I could tell from the look on Annabeth's face, they heard. "Well, where am I and why have you guys kidnapped me?"

"You are in Camp Halfblood. Camp for the heros and creatures of Olympus." Said Chiron leading us all to a house freshly painted blue.

"So, what am I?"

"A hero. We are not exactly sure who your parent is but we are sure you are a hero."Said Chiron"Annabeth Show heraround camp and tell her about the recent events that started since Percy's first year."

And so she did. She told me everything from the quests to her relationship with Percy(obviously trying to get me jealous!) to capture the flag and it's rules. It's amazing that It didn't take a whole day, let alone that we finished in three hours. It was Friday, her favorite day of the week, guess why, well because they were going to play capture the flag today. For her it's T.G.I FRIDAY (thank gods it's friday) for me it's O.H.N.I FRIDAY(OH HELLS NO IT'S FRIDAYS!) She guides me to Hermes Cabin.

"Hey guys, this is the new girl. Don't steal her stuff! You never know who her father or mother is!" shouted Two guys who looked like twins stood on eother side of me and both put and arm around my shlouder. I look at them and see they are serious but giggling at the same time. One turns to look at me and says, "I'm Conner Stoll and thats my brother Travis." He was pretty cute, but not as cute as Percy.

"Hey are you ready for Capture the Flag?"Asked Travis."ya better change,"I looked own and saw I was still wear a hospitol gown with sod-claded bare-feet.

"Nope, but I know the rules."I said, answering the first question.

"Well, you betta be ready cause, we have a special treat! Today it's after dinner at night..."

Now I didn't skip to the game, but to lunch, I gotcha!

I look around the dinner pavilion, at the heel of the Hermes cabin. I spoted Percy right away and speed-walked to his table."What's up fish boy?"I said sitting down,"Why are you such a loner, sitting here all by yourself. Where are your gills and why aren't your fingers webbed? I can keep on goning and going."He shot me a look that said, YOU ARE SO ANOYING.

"Oh shut up!"

"Can I ask ya a questions though?"

"Yeah what?"

"WHY DO YOU LOOK SO MUCH LIKE HARRY POTTER?" I heard over twenty or so people laugh."And hey tell me, are your fishy senses tingling?" I heard more people join in. "Don't worry I'll cut you some slack just because I like you." I walked over to the Hermes table and sat down. I looked over to a skiny and lanky kid I saw earlier. Gregor McFly, sitting at the Hebe table. I saw him smile at me then stop. I looked around and saw a huge guy, tall yet bulky in all the right ways. He was from Ares, Annabeth told me, and was vile and cruel. I saw him walking over to Gregor pounding his left meaty claws against his open left palm.

"Oh McFly, Why ya lookin' ova ther fow!"said the guy, he had a thick New York accent. As he approched closer and closer to everyone, they all feel completely silent. I'm sure you can hear a pin drop, so I tried it and took a bobby pin from my hair that held back my bangs, I liked it better covering my forehead cause I have a newly formed scar that bulges out, and dropped it. He threw me a thousand dager stare that said,"You best be NAWT disterbing my scilence." I guess it was that I felt bad for poor Gregor that everyone picked on, but what I did shocked even me.

I stook my leg out far, and saw as he flew and fell to the floor, crumbling like the great empire that was Greece. He slamded his palms against the marble floor and stood up to face me. I stood up at the same time and, FINALLY, realized he was taller then me. I don't get it but everyone is shorter then me and I can't get a guy because of that, but now that this guy is probably gonna kick my ass and he is taller then me! GAWDS THE WORLD IS SO UNFAIR!

He looked down at me and said,"What are you lookin' at!" I swear, if it was possible, the birds stopped singing and everyone stopped breathing.

"NOTHING, YOU MORON! AND HEY DID YOU EVER HAD A TERRIBLY EMPTY FEELING - IN YOUR SKULL?"I shouted.

His face turned red and he clenched his hands."Why I outta-" He said lifting his hand s if getting ready to punch me.

"Omg, IT'S ARES LOOK!" I shouted Everyone thought I was serious, but I knew, from my favorite movie, that this was all part of the plan, and yet I couldn't believe it and I did it!

He was about to turn around when I punched him in the nose. I swear I broke it. I felt his nose pop and turn to smush under my knuckles. I saw the blood trailing down from his nose to his full lips. His eyes burned with hate, while my head wized and my stomach turned. Blood. It smells so good yet so wierd. WHY! Stars started to dance in front of my eyes, and I heard those voices again, chanting in my head. Things like, don't fear my child, do not give in, you are great in life... And more things that made my stomach churn and my knees buckled. Black spots covered my eyes and I couldn'thelp but remember that one Christmas, when I killed Darcy. The cold, hard marble floor substituted the soft, cold, white snow. I heard a buzzing noise and faints shrieks and gasp but the rest I couldn't register, because it was the same as always, I was dying inside, but the world was too cruel to take my soul... 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N hopefully it comes out good! And by the way It's kinda like a crossover just because it has very basic elements from the nightworld like Maya and that stuff! XD Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, sadly! Why can't i not be. Well mostly because i'm not a middle aged male livng in NYC making stories about gods. Well at least I'm human and I live inNYC. Well I simply CANNOT be because life is tough then you die. Please REVIEW! It helps with the coming of more chappies! Oh well, hope you like my fic (atleast I own that).(and so srry that I got the chappies messed up this is four!)(btw The huge guy Selene sees at the dinning pavilion kindda looks like biff tannen.)Hey every other few chappie is gonna be a short one about her past!

Chapter Four

I leaving now. I'm sure of it. My pain will finally end. I lay on the cold, snowy, ground. I am in-between. Here and there, alive and dead. The cold presences still havn't left me. One felt as though it were draining out the life from within me. Draining me dry of my soul. Another felt like a part of me, something important that was never told. The last was something dark, evil. My eyelids flutter open. It's dark and I'm alone. Alone in the infirmary. I look at the clock then at the calender. Just a week and one day has past. Wow, I really like to sleep. It's nine pm. I stand up and walk to the Hermes cabin. Alone in the dark. It's funny how I always manage to end up doing everything on my own. I hear owls howting in the night. Nocturnal bird's wings flapping as part of the air. I can just picture them. I wish I was a bird, always belonging to something greater then myself. Flying away from things that can hurt me, with someone at my side, without worry. Someone to come away with me...

But sadly, life isn't so kind. I can hear the branches of the trees rustling in the wind. I reach the triangular shape thingy that makes up the cabins. I go to the Hermes and silently enter. I remember Annabeth told me, there weren't as many Hermes campers now as ther used to be. The gods were claming their children more. I was just the unlucky one that was sadly forgotten by my parent. Thrown away in the gutter, forgotten completly. Killing those I love. Thats me. I reach a space of empty floor with a folded blanket tucked in the corner. I grab it and sit on the cold ground of a stall in the bathroom. I grab it and wrap it around me. I just want to go home. Where I belong. I can tell I'm not a demiigod. People like me aren't that special. They can't be given that special privilege. I eventually cry myself to sleep. I want to go home. I admit it. I'm weak. I need my aunt who's words of wisdom, helped me throw the worst of the worst.

Space(stupid note pad doesn't let me just put the dots so I have to write sometin')...

I wake up to hear the banging of fists on the door. I get up fold my blanket and tuck it under my arm. My friends tell me I'm a pretty fast runner. I run track at my school, so some people have told me that I have good legs and that I run so quick I can't be seen. I take it as a joke, cause that's not posible, WAIT, IS IT? Well, I'll trust them now. I throw open the door, and run like a mad man. Which means as fast as I can. When I reach the door I take a note of my sorrundings, it's early. Five AM-ish. I slow, and walk inside my cabin, everyone else is still asleep. I look at the spot that was claimed for me. On it were shorts and a shirt that said Camp Halfblood. I pull the shirt slowly over my head, feeling sluggish and sore. And I slip the shorts under the hospital gown, awear of my cabin mates. I then slip the hospital gown from under my shirt. I put on the combat boots that were next to my space, and drop down, and I slowly, but evntually slip into restless, dreamless, sleep and it's dark clutches.

Space(stupid note pad doesn't let me just put the dots so I have to write sometin')...

I wake with a start. I feel three pairs of hands shaking me. As if fearing the worst might have happened. My eyes fly open and I sit up right. Grover, Annabeth, and Percy were trying to wake me. I look at their faces and can't help but laugh out loud.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head,"mutters Annabeth under her breathe. I laugh louder and pinch her checks.

"See, she's not that bad," says Percy, as he helps her up. Grover follows and he helps me to. It's only when I'm standing, do I realize that Grover isn't wearing pants. I look down and see that he has fur as thick as a llama and he has hoves. I stumble backwards, catching my balance in a few.

"You. Are. Half. Llama. Or saytr."I say."Put on some pants, dude," I giggle. I can tell I woke a couple of Hermes campers. "Hey do you guys here have like, um, kareoke!"

"Of course!"said a camper from the other end of the room. He had stood up straight, and was talking to another camper. he had chestnut brown hair and light skin (light because he wasn't pale nor was he olive-toned), and blue eyes. He wasn't exactly tall, he wasn't taller then me,that's for sure. But he was about my hieght, all I could say for you guys to know who he looks like is, he was a dead ringer (almost looked like the guys identical twin, even spoke like him!) for Michael J. Fox in 1985, when he was in the greatest movie of all time Back to the Future. "We have those every Saturday,"he said, leaning against the back wall, he ha the posture of an olympic medalist and the slyness of a jungle cat."Everyone loves them, escpecially my syblings."

"Well, I take it your a kid of Apollo," I say. When he nodds yes, I say,"Like father like son." And grab the three behind me and walk out. I grab a crosant off the tray of one of the Ares kids who happene to be passing by. I shouldn't have done that next thing I know I was being chased. I ran past the amphitheater. People their saw me and the unknown kid chasing me, and started to follow to see whats going on. I couldn't help but reach into my pockets while running, I always did that to get my iPod to add theme music. I reach in knowing that my iPod wouldn't be there but it was! Ha ha! MY PARENT REALLY DOES LOVE ME! I put on my headphones and while running I put on the perfect song! Johnny B. Goode sung by Marty McFly! I tripped over my laces but didn't break my face! Lucky me! I scrambled to get up and wiped the sweat off my face. I ran by Eura creek, the wind wiping my face gave me live. Made my cheeks sting. This is probably the closest that I'll get to being like a bird, free of worries. I ran as fast as I wanted to, giving the kid my back to try and grab. I ran, my arms close to the ground my legs low, running as if I was crouching. People told me I ran like a majestic lioness, ha! but that didn't fool me! I knew I ran pretty fast but not nearly graceful. And you know what, this only fueled me more! I saw the Mess Hall and saw my route to escape. I jumped over stream of water that cut through the camp and lead to the Long Island Sound. My legs as a bungee spring. I saw the climbing Wall, rising before my eyes. Perfecto! I run to it and jump catching on to a rung, four feet above me, that juted out and caught my attention. Suddenly, started an avalanche. I knew the Ares kid's anger was just building and soon enough I felt a tug on my shoes. I looked down and saw it was a huge girl.

"I killed a drakon. I can take you with my eyes closed,"she said, I looked to the ground and saw OD campers were gathering around! I kicked her face and raced up the wall. I felt my heart pumping in my chest and I felt as though it was going to come out my chest. I raced the wall as fast as I could while many obstacles tried to slowed me down. Lava. Avalanches. Fireballs. I slowed several times, but not enough for her to knock me down. I quickly reached the top and saw how far the bottom was and how close the girl was. When she reached the top, she alost grabbed my shirt when I let go completely.

I was pumbling down. soon enough, my feet made contact with the ground, and I heard a snap. I landed on my shines. I alowed a two seconds rest and looked up to see she was already on the ground standing up. I can't help but imagine the gods laughing about it now. I can hear Ares in my ear taunting me and my parent,"Oh, ? you're gonna get it GOOD!" I can hear all the gods laughing, and I'm wondering if my parent is one of them. This only fuels me even MORE. "Expect the UNEXPECTED!" I shouted to the girl as I bounced to my feet and ran backwards just as fast as I ran forward. I turn around and my face had a clision with a tree. Smack! RIGHT ON THE PUCKER! I bounced off and feel on my tush.

"Yeah! Expect the unexpected!"said the girl. She pulled me off my butt, grabbing on to my shirt and raised me higher than my desired hieght. I was dangling. I could feel the splinters in my gums. I felt blood coming from my mouth. I though it would taste like copper. But it tasted like cherry soda. She punched my nose and droped me. I fell on my stomach.

"I think that's enough Clarisse,"I heard three people say at about different times. One was Chiron the Centuar. The other was Percy. And oddly enough the other kid was the Fox look-a-like. But oh, she didn't stop. As she kicked me at my side, I saw the water fill my field of vision. Touch it, those voices again!

"Stop it," I whispered softly. I looked at the water again. I remember how when I couldn't kill myself in the snow I would either try to cut myself or drown myself. The water was a sweet escape, even now. I remember that the water would fill my lungs, as would air. It calmed me. It did not do my bidding. I now struggle to crawl towards. I can tell nobody is looking at me now, they are all arguing with this so-called Clarisse. I give up. I can't crawl to it. I instead pull myself to it with my tired arms. It felt like I just had a trmendous wieght dropped on my shoulders. My fingertips just glaze the water, but I want more. I pull myself until my whole torso is in. I fell the water healing me. As Apollo would with his medicine. I breathe in the water. I block out the gasps I hear from above the water. I fell brand new. I look around the water and see it has turned purple. Purple with my blood. I can see that where ever a fish goes near my blood, it dies. I am a monster. I jump out the water with a start. I scramble backwards. I see a dead baby sea horse. I feel tears stream down my checks. I always silently cried. I didn't shake, nor made noises. Tears just spilled from my eyes. I wiped them and felt not only was my face and hair was wet, but my shirt, my pants and boots. NOT MY BOOTS! I now felt furious! I stood up swiftly and faced her. If shoting lazer throw your eyes was posible sh would be Fried Clarisse. Stood on my tip-toes on stared her down. I felt a sudden rage and punched her in her diaphram, knocking the breathe out of her. With the heel of my pal hit her zeros and her nose in an up right mostion. Kicked the back of her knee, as she fell back I catched her in the himlech position, and put her in a headlock. But she was quick to recover and just stood up straight lifting me up off the ground. "Damn it!" I growled. I grabed on to her as if she was giving me a piggyback ride. Until she slamed me against a tree.

I let go and saw as four girls pulled Clarisse back, and I heard her growl," LET ME AT HER!" More poeple held her back. I wiped the sweat from my face with the back of my hands and stood my ground. Grover, Percy, and Annabeth walk over to me then stop walking. It seems that everyone stopped what they where doing. They all looked at me. Then Chiron pointed up as everyone bowed. I looked up and saw two signs and heard two voices,"Your parents have claimed you, my daughter..."

A/N if you don't know who Michael J. Fox is SHAME ON YOU and look him up he is just so uber delicious in Back to the Future! plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS! Hey! I'm putting up a new poll! Answer the poll! or PM what you think! 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N hopefully it comes out good! And by the way It's kinda like a crossover just because it has very basic elements from the nightworld like Maya and that stuff! XD Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, sadly! Why can't i not be. Well mostly because i'm not a middle aged male livng in NYC making stories about gods. Well at least I'm human and I live inNYC. Well I simply CANNOT be because life is tough then you die. Please REVIEW! It helps with the coming of more chappies! Oh well, hope you like my fic (atleast I own that).(and so srry that I got the chappies messed up this is four!)(btw The huge guy Selene sees at the dinning pavilion kinda looks like biff tannen.)Hey every other few chappie is gonna be a short one about her past!

* * *

Chapter Five

Those voices. I hear them all the time now. They haunt my sleep. Fills my dreams. They talk to me. It's not the same as the first, second, or third time they've spoken to me. It's different. It's not the same voice that I feel a strange connection with. It's one that laughs at me and others. Takes over my body as I sleep. It talks with the lips I don't move, but it does. It sighs in my sleep, and softly speaks. It severs out my tongue. It uses my legs. Now It speaks to me. "Don't listen to the old man. He was never a father to you. Don't let him call you DAUGHTER!" They shout and scream as if in agony. I look around at the almost empty table I now sit at. I was beginning to actually like the Hermes campers. Now it's just Percy, his (or more like it, our) little brother, and one other kid. I happen to be the only (at the moment) daughter of Poseidon, presently at camp. I look down at the tray of food. I don't get it! What did it mean. I look at the inside of my wrist. I see a dark sign. It rises over my skin like a scare. It looks like a dark henna tattoo of an ouroboros. But the way it was. The snake was, as always, eating it's tail but, it was eating it's tail all wrong, but it was forming a four circled Trefoil knot as it was facing me. In the center was a five pointed star I could only describe as the Wiccan Pentacle.

"Why Selene sad?" asked Tyson. I looked up at his sad face, startled.

"I'm thinking of asking Chiron to go on a quest," I dropped the bomb. The big bang theory. Percy looked at me with disbelief in his eyes.

"You really gonna do that, when-when this is your first full week conscience. I don't think you should go,"he said. He looked at me, eyes filled with geniuien concern that frankly, I didn't want.

"If you want I can ask Chiron for you and your little gang to accompany me. But I'm going."I saw Annabeth and Grover walking towards us. I tug the pearl necklace, a gift from my parents. The pearls of manifestations. If you really want something, anything at all. All you have to do is ask and he will see, nobody really know who exactly is my parent. When a demigod is claimed, a misty symbol appears above their crown, the seventh chakra. Well, when I was claimed, two symbols appeared above my head. A trident, Poseidon's symbol, and a dark helm, Hades' dark helm. At first, this one Aphrodite guy said,"Oh, that's messed up!" Of course it was a guy, all Aphrodite male kids are all wrong in the head if you know what I mean! Well, anyway. Some kid had a smart idea to ask Athena and Hermes threw the mist. Well, turns out my mother was a demigod, and her father was Hades. He was only claiming his blood. His grand daughter. Some thought it was sweet. Others wacky. Well I didn't really care. The whole thing is that they weren't there for the most of my life!

"Wad up peoples!" said Grover. I'm actually getting used to seeing Grover with a llama's ass.

"Well, big sis here wants to go on a quest."Said Percy.

"I'm nawt your older sister, you're older," I mumbled to him. I have gotten over the crush on Percy, but when ever something even a little bit related comes up, I get embarrassed.

"Oh, by like two days!"

"By like, two weeks."

"Any way," says Annabeth, interrupting our argument,"you're for real."

"Yeah I am."

"Can I come!" she says. I'm sure she has a genuine excitement about going on quests, because her eyes show it.

"If Chiron says yes," I say," and if he does say yes all four of you guys will come with."

"All four,"Says Grover, he looked nervous,"bbut-buttt only three can go. And by all four of us you mean, Percy, Annabeth, you, and I, right?"

"No, Tyson should come to."

"No, it's okay. I don't have to go," said Tyson in his sad one little man big world self. It makes me wanna cry.

"Are ya sure big guy?"

"I'm sure."

"Well, give your sister a smile." I said patting his checks and seeing his big smile makes me hate the cruel world. I stood up and bid them goodbye for now. I ran to the big house. Seeing a huge crowd of people huddling around th steps. I run over and stop next to Travis and Conner." Hey, what's going on?" I ask, it seems very fishy if ya ask me, fishy get it!

"We are not very sure."Said Conner.

"We heard, there is a god in the big house,"said Travis.

"Some people been throwing names saying that it's Artemis, or Apollo, or Ares," said the Fox look a like I saw a few weeks earlier, he was right in front of us,"Hey never got to really introduce myself, my name is Leo Hope. You are Selene, right?" he extends his arm.

"Yeah," I met him half way."So who really is in there, 'cause I really need to ask Chiron somethin',"I ask Leo.

"I think it's Apollo, I saw him entering the big house very early in the morning," soon enough more people come, and two of them were the beefy guy I saw in the pavilion and the other Clarisse.

"I really don't care. I'm breaking and entering, if I have to." I push through the crowd and finally, when I thought I was going to get over powered by the crowd, I made it to the door. "Holy Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!," I say to quickly for anyone to fully understand. I walk up the two front steps and knock on the door. I wait awhile, then when I grew to impatient, I started to bang my fist against the door screaming,"Chiron we know you're in there." When no one opened, I did what I though I had to do and kicked the door at the handle. I opened right away and I walked through the door frame. I then saw Chiron runing, or should I say galloping to the door.

"Yes, what happened."

"I want to go on a quest." I say firmly. He must have thought I was joking cause he started to chuckle."I'm serious I can do this bleep boss!"

"First of all I'm not a boss, and second, I don't think you should go alone. It is your first week awake! Not in a comma!"

"Chiron, if the girl wants to go let her." Said someone rounding the corner,"What's taking so long." He comes into full view and stands next Chiron."And you must be the little troublesome camper, are you. Well my name is Apoll-"

"I know who you are!" I shouted taking his outstretched hand." It's an honor, really! Selene Redfern at your service." I said inclining my head a little, but out of the corner of my eye I could see he is lovin' it!

"Stop mumblin', I'm nawt my dad,"he said tapping the top of my head. I looked up to see he is impressed. He smirked when I blushed.

"Cool, hey, how is MY dad?" I asked, he chuckled.

"He is fine, of course, with that pretty little girl of his how, couldn't he be!" I can tell he was talking about another girl, cause nobody would genuinely say that. But the look on Chiron's face says it's me alright.

"Well, you're def to kind."

"Well," said Chiron," After a week and two days. If you still deem unfit to go out with others on a quest you'll stay." I felt like jumping for joy. I really wanted to find out why strange things have been happening to me.

"Thank you!" I said hugging his human torso. When I let go I nodded an awkward goodbye to Apollo, and left. I ran to the pavilion. When I got there I saw that the four of them were just about to leave. I ran up to them, flustered and said," guess wat! Chiron says if after a week and two days, and I still deem unfit to go out with others on a quest I'll stay, but if not, I'LL GO!" I can't stop feeling happy," guess what else, Apollo is here. And I saw him!" They didn't look so surprised but I could tell they wanted to see him for them self. "why aren't you guys excited!"

"Well, because we've met all the, major, gods before," said Annabeth. She smiles warmly at me. Ever since we found out I was Percy's sister, we've been so much kinder towards each other. It's like Annabeth wants to be nice to her almost sister-in-law.

"Fine!"I said.

"Hey, you guys should hurry we have training." said Percy.

"Naw, you guys go ahead we'll catch up," I said holding Annabeth's wrist.

"Ya sure,"asked Grover.

"Go, go," said Annabeth. When they left I looked Annabeth in the eye and said," How do you know him?"

"Well w-"

"Never mind that, this might sound weird, but I've used to be known for speaking my mind so here it goes, is he a player?"

"Well, that's a tri-"

"Oh, of course he is! He's a go-"

"Who's a god?" asks a voice only too familiar, even though I've only heard it once.

I turned around and say Apollo. "HI! no one really!" I grabbed Annabeth's arm and poked it to make her go along.

"Yeah, no one! And hey, how long ya staying," said Annabeth.

"Well, I'm not really sure. Maybe a couple of days, weeks. No one knows."

"What happened,"asked Annabeth.

"Well, seems like something is wrong with Rachel. She isn't really oracle-ing I guess, that's the word." I remember who Rachel is. She is the camp's oracle.

"Well, hope she gets better, me and Annabeth gotta go to, um..."

"Training?" He says.

"Yes! Training!"I said.

"Sorry she's just attention deficit, and it's Annabeth and I," said Annabeth, Of course.

I grab Annabeth's arm and tug on her. "Bye,"she says. We made it to training just a few seconds late. I LOOKED LIKE SUCH AN OBSESSIVE FREAK IN FRONT OF HIM. I was obsessing over how I reacted earlier, that I didn't know two people were following me. It wasn't until They pulled me into an alley and held a sword to my neck that I realized, I have some serious enemies here!

* * *

A/N she meant def like definitely. She doesn't want to be uncool in front of the hawtest god!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N hopefully it comes out good! And by the way It's kinda like a crossover just because it has very basic elements from the nightworld like Maya and that stuff! XD Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, sadly! Why can't i not be. Well mostly because i'm not a middle aged male livng in NYC making stories about gods. Well at least I'm human and I live inNYC. Well I simply CANNOT be because life is tough then you die. Please REVIEW! It helps with the coming of more chappies! Oh well, hope you like my fic (atleast I own that).(and so srry that I got the chappies messed up this is four!)(btw The huge guy Selene sees at the dinning pavilion kindda looks like biff tannen.)

Chapter Six

I look up at the to pairs of eyes. Uh oh! Hatred fueled through Clarisse and Darwin's eyes, I found out that the big kid who was about to beat me to a pulp my first day at the dinning pavilion. I shut my eyes close. I knew something was gonna happen. People like me don't just slide off with a clean slate. Murders pay, hard. And now, so am I. I peek out under my lashes. Darwin's blond combed up hair is neat and in place. His vest is gray and his plaid button down shirt is basically red. I see his tattoo, a winking bull dog. Scary and scarier! Clarisse was holding me from behind, in other words she really had a good reason for her not wanting me to see her. I swear, when moments like these happen I have a sort of dream and black out. But I'm NAWT BLACKING OUT TODAY! I try to shake out of the hold Clarisse has me in.

"PATHETIC! Thinks she can escape my hold!"laughed Clarisse. Darwin quickly followed. He punched me right in the nose, I couldn't breathe through there any more. Then my jaw, no more chewable food any more!

"You should see her face!" laughed Darwin. I immediately open my eyes and stared him down. That didn't stop him. He punched my stomach and the breathe is seriously knocked out of me. I see stars. Big ones, small ones. Blood spotted my eyes. Soon that same stuff was dribbling out of both my nose and mouth. The unquenchable hunger and thirst I have been feeling since I left home is only more prominent. It isn't soon before I feel a stabbing feeling in my gums. I bite down on my lips but still stare down Darwin. I can't catch his eyes. Clarisse strangles me, but not enough to kill me. Darwin punches my ribs. I'm sure he broke a couple. I lost my breathing and grew light headed. He punches my eye, then my other. I can't manage the simple task, that has now turned to a burden, of staring him down. I thought it was going to last like this forever. Him beating me, Clarisse cheering him on, and me losing use of my organs. Clarisse let go off me and I slide down to the ground. I opened my eyes a crack and saw Darwin and Clarisse getting ready for the final blow. I shut my eyes tight and said, mentally, goodbye mobile self, hello cripple Selene. But I wait and nothing comes.

"What are you two doing?" I heard a voice ask. I open my eyes a little to see Clarisse and Darwin, lifted in the air. Apollo grabs a hold of their shirts. His golden hair shone in the sun. His muscular arms, grabbing a hold of the two. He threw them aside and picked me up. Lifting me as if I were a porcelain doll, at risk of shattering into pieces at mere touch. He steadies me and then sits me on the floor. He grabbed the two and grabbed an old wire that was tucked away, he tied them until they couldn't move and helped me up. I stood and swayed. He caught me as I lost my balance. "I think I should take you to the infirmary."

"NO!" I said with all the strength I can muster up."Ya can't! If ya do, I won't be able to go on the quest."

"Fine, let me take you to my room in the big house, I'll heal you."

"Okay, but don't let any see me..." My voice trails off as I feel his strong biceps stretch around me. He slips out a cloak from his bag and wraps it around us."We're nawt in harry potter,"I whisper,"there is no such thing as invisibility cloaks."

"But oh yes there is my darling." He grabs me around my waist and pulls me to the big house.

* * *

I lay in a soft bed. So soft, it's like laying on angel's wings. I bet you Abe Lincoln's bed isn't as soft. After Apollo stitched me up and repaired me into a shining new nickel, I get even hungrier. My thirst is bigger and growing. But it isn't just my hunger for food, or what ever it is I consume, but for Apollo. I realized that as he checked my ribs. His hands, passing over the flat planes of my torso, fuling my thirst. I probably look like a needy little pet. Someone you can only help, yet never really, truly love. I blink as I see him standing in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall, occupied with an unknown object.

"So, Sleeping Beauty finally wakes up."He said softly.

"I feel asleep?"

"Only for, like, three minutes,"He smiles and sits on the foot of the bed, and I see what he was using. A Rubik Cube, wow! He was almost done except for that one little part that always gets out of place. He stops suddenly, as if realizing I was there, and put it down. He looked at me and smiled. He leaned over towards me and grabs the collar of my shirt.

"What'cha doin',"I ask him. He was leaning ever closer. I felt his sweet breathe on my face, as my upper lip starts to sweat. I can't believe this is happening. He stops just inches away from me, our nose touching.

"Why?"

"Don't stop," I whisper frantically, gawds! I'm such a little LOSER! My hands grab his shirt and pull him closer to me. He chuckles under his breathe as our lips meet. It wasn't all slutty and perverted, like most think. But sweet and soft with a sexy edge. He crawls on top, as I tug on his shirt. What am I doing! I can't go this far! I think, well, maybe I can. OH! SHUT UP SELENE! YOU DON'T MAKE THE DECISIONS HERE! IT'S ME WHO DOES, YOUR BRAIN! AND I SAY STOP! I stop myself. "Stop," I whisper softly, huffing and puffing. I couldn't keep my breathe straight. Like running up a hill. When He lifts his face from the base of my throat, the little place he preferred I guess, he is amused. "Geezz Louize," I whisper softly, my face obviously blushing crimson red. He chuckles and kisses my cheek.

"Amazing ain't it, your first kiss,"He said, standing up off the bed walking towards the bedroom door.

"How did you know that?" I ask accusingly.

"Well, you can kinda tell."

"Whatever," I say. I stood up and looked at a mirror opposite to me. I was wearing the same clothing that I was wearing when I was attacked, the camp half blood t-shirt fitted just right and black shorts with my black combat boots. The camp half blood had just a little bit of dried blood on the collar. But nothing very serious. I look over to Apollo and waved goodbye. As I opened the door I looked down the stairs and saw Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Leo. I felt Apollo's arms wrap around my waist. I giggled, well, I shouldn't have done that cause Percy and Annabeth turn around and cought my eyes. Oh oh! I'm caught messing around with the sun god!

A/N PLZ ANSWER THE POLL ON PROFILE!sorry I'm taking so long to update I kinda have a writer's block. HELP!


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N hopefully it comes out good! And by the way It's kinda like a crossover just because it has very basic elements from the night world like Maya and that stuff! XD Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, sadly! Why can't i not be. Well mostly because i'm not a middle aged male living in NYC making stories about gods. Well at least I'm human and I live in NYC. Well I simply CANNOT be because life is tough then you die. Please REVIEW! It helps with the coming of more chappies! Oh well, hope you like my fic (at least I own that).(and so srry that I got the chappies messed up this is four!)(btw The huge guy Selene sees at the dinning pavilion kinda looks like biff tannen.)And all you guys out there should listen to The Beatles and appreciate their music!(P.S. I don't think it's normal but Paul McCartney is sexy at 68 even! many agree with me so don't judge!) They put all music of this time( YES THAT INCLUDES JUSTIN BEIBER, YOUNG MONEY, LITTLE WAYNE, AND THAT IDIOT DRAKE! SO EAT THAT SUCKERS!)to SHAME! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

I look into the eyes of Annabeth first, and smile. I grab Apollo's arms and make him let go. I then walk down the stairs, I'll be like sad little Eleanor Rigby nobody to love and no one to love her back. I make it to the bottom and look down. "Hi," Is all I say.

"HI! FOR REALS! WE'VE BE-"

"Shhhhhh! Be quiet! others might hear you!"I whisper to Annabeth with a small grin on my face. She looked as if I've slapped her twice in a row.

"BE QUI-"

"SHH!"

"Be quiet," she whispered, finally,"where were you! We've been looking for you all over the place!" She hisses like a serpent.

"None of your business!" I hiss back," Any-who, did you hear Chiron say anything about me going on a quest?"

"Yeah, actually, I heard him say that he's letting you go and that's why I went out searching for you, he wanted us to tell you. When they give you permission you're supposed to go to the oracle Rachel," said Percy.

"YESS!" I hugged all four and ran out of the big house searching for Rachel. I passed by a group of Aphrodite kids flirting with Hephaestus kids. Some Ares kids training. Some Athena kids reading. Some Demeter kids planting flowers, and right when I thought my search was going to be helpless, I find Rachel. "Hey, RACHEL!" I shout. She spins around and faces me. She was chatting with some Hebe kids about gods know what. I walk over to her and smile. "Hey! Hows it goin' Rach, can I call ya that?"

"Sure! What's up?"

"Well, I'm going on a quest, so ya mind..."

"Nah, not at all lets go to the lake, it's always better there." She says. She grabs my hand and tugs me to the lake.

* * *

A few minutes later we were on the shore of the lake, I was skipping rocks and Rachel was getting for the punch feeling she gets, which she dislikes.

"Okay, so, hear me out..." Her eyes turned green and she folded in on herself as if she hand appendicitis. She started making sounds like the grudge and said:

"Four sisters,  
One from the North,  
Dropped as silk from the Wind,  
One from the East,  
Daughter of the Hearth,  
One from the South,  
One with the Earth,  
One from the West,  
Born from the Sea.  
Shall turn,  
Taken as wives, fallen angels from Olympus,  
Will rise again.  
If one shall fall,  
Twelve plagues shall cover the sky,  
as all watch in terror,  
as the come of the Apocalypse,  
destroys all."

Her eyes opened and her face looked green, as if she was nauseous.

"You okay?" I ask her. She looks at me and swallows. Then she looks visually relived.

"Yeah. So what did I say." I look down at what I wrote on my arm with a random pen I found on the dirt.

"Four sisters, One from the North, Dropped as silk from the Wind, One from the East, Daughter of the Hearth, One from the South, One with the Earth, One from the West, Born from the Sea. Shall turn, Taken as wives, fallen angels from Olympus, Will rise again. If one shall fall, Twelve plagues shall cover the sky, as all watch in terror, as the come of the Apocalypse, destroies all."

"Whoa. That's epic!" I heard some one say behind me. I spun around and saw Leo. He was smiling the cockiest smile and rose his eyebrows in attempt to make me laugh, I have to admit I giggle."Hey Rachel, I think dad was calling ya."

"Dad?"

"My dad. Apollo."

"Oh! I'm coming!" She shouted to no one in particular.

When she left, Leo took small steps towards me. Each closing the gap that felt like a huge ocean. The huge space was electrically charged. When he was right in front of me he smiled. I looked at his hand as he talked,"you're born from the sea. Definitely," When I didn't answer he said," so, do you LIKE my dad."

No answer from me. I grabbed his right hand and touched his finger tips.

"I know someone who will and does like you better."

"Who?" I ask. If this person can show them self I can be whole and stop playing myself by thinking Apollo even thinks me fair.

"Well, if ya open your eyes. Then, maybe you can see who."

"Well, I don't see any one," I whine," just me and you - oh..."

"Yeah. So, who ya going to the fireworks with?"

"No one. If I'm here by fourth of July."

"Oh. Well, if ya are here then ya know who to come to."

"Wow, that was smooth. I thought you were really gonna ask me."

"I didn't me-"

"NO! It's o-"

"I do wa-"

"No you don-"

"I do-"

"No you don't! You don't even like me!" Why do I say things like this!

"Yes I-"

"No ya-" Shut up!

"Yes!"

"N-" I suddenly stop because I couldn't breathe now. Something was busing my lips. It was Leo. He was kissing me. It was different. He felt prepared, as if ready and glad to go to this. His hands tangle themselves in my hair. I moved my hand to his hair and one latched it self on to his neck. It felt like he was sucking spirits out of a bottle. I let go and step back, wiping my lips clean of all saliva. I nod my head and giggle. I know that I am blushing a furious crimson red cause a chuckles. He comes back for secounds, but I stop him. "That was...different." I heard Rachel shouting my name so I pat Leo on the cheek and walk towards the Mess Hall.

"Uhmmm..." I say, I see Rachel and Percy are talking at our table."What happened."

"Well, who is coming on your quest?"

"Um, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. Tyson doesn't want to go anymore."

"Um, I'm nawt so exactly sure if that's a great idea but sure go a head. Any way, today is T.G.!"

"NO! It's O.H.N.I. FRIDAY OH HELLS NO IT'S FRIDAYS!"

"Well, ya better not black out!"

* * *

I was running from the red team at my tail. Percy and Annabeth in the lead. I tried to keep up but I couldn't. My slow legs can't carry me quicker. I mean yeah I know it's a game. But I don't want to lose. I run fast until I bump into them, all of us collapsing on top of each other. I jumped up and pulled them both to their feet. We ran as fast as we can. I was lost, but they knew the way. I felt my clumsy limbs tangle and before I knew it I was already again going to make contact with the floor. My reflects reacted, I blame the ADHD (I was diagnosed in New Orleans), and my hand latched on to Annabeth's and Percy's legs. I was waiting for the yelps and shouts and bone crushing sensation but I felt nothing.

I opened my eyes. I was laying in an alley. Still holding on to Annabeth's and Percy's ankles.

"OH MY GODS! WHERE ARE WE!" Asked Annabeth. But that the problem. I theatrically gasp. If Annabeth doesn't know, then who does!

* * *

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated for a while! I've been busy with my other story!**


	9. Chapter 8

A/N hopefully it comes out good! And by the way It's kinda like a crossover just because it has very basic elements from the night world like Maya and that stuff! XD Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, sadly! Why can't i not be. Well mostly because I'm not a middle aged male living in NYC making stories about gods. Well at least I'm human and I live in NYC. Well I simply CANNOT be because life is tough then you die. Please REVIEW! It helps with the coming of more chappies! Oh well, hope you like my fic (at least I own that).(and so sorry that I got the chappies messed up this is four!)(btw The huge guy Selene sees at the dinning pavilion kinda looks like biff tannen.)And all you guys out there should listen to The Beatles and appreciate their music!(P.S. I don't think it's normal but Paul McCartney is sexy at 68 even! many agree with me so don't judge!) They put all music of this time (YES THAT INCLUDES JUSTIN BEIBER, YOUNG MONEY, LITTLE WAYNE, AND THAT IDIOT DRAKE! SO EAT THAT SUCKERS!) to SHAME! Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

"Okay, so say it again."

"Four sisters,  
One from the North,  
Dropped as silk from the Wind,  
One from the East,  
Daughter of the Hearth,  
One from the South,  
One with the Earth,  
One from the West,  
Born from the Sea.  
Shall turn,  
Taken as wives, fallen angels from Olympus,  
Will rise again.  
If one shall fall,  
Twelve plauges shall clott the sky,  
as all watch in terror,  
as the come of the apacalypse,  
destroies all."

"Whoa. That's some serious shit."

"Tell me about it," I exhale exastperated. I look over to Percy and Annabeth, wishing they knew how to solve all this and get home. We found out that we magicly landed in Liverpool, Great Britian. Great, we are in Britian. Like million of miles away from home. And to make matters worse we don't know anyone here, nor do we have ways to get in contact with the camp. And to make us hit rock bottom we don't have not even a penny on us. I look around as if to ingrave this seventies styled dinner in my head. I spot a hot guy eating by himself at the end of the dinner at the last booth. He had mop-top hair, it looked like a certain shade of brown but if you really looked at it it looked black, and his huge almond shaped eyes were a shade of brown but a pretty brown that could be mistaken for hasel, green even, in different lighting. He had a perky nose and a round face with big cheeks, for a kid that looked eighteen years old, made him look the least like a sixteen year old. He was still fit and muscular, not like Apollo or Leo but normal muscular not mucsles poping out of your shirt but an I eat healthy no mucsles but still sexy, but his face was attractive and sweet in the same sense. He looked down at the 'chips' he was eating, which wasn't really chips but just french fries. I looked down at the chips I was eating and my stomache churned. I hate french fries. I used to love them untill one day when I was seven I ate over seventy french fries. It got me so sick I had to go to the hospital and puck the whole stuff out and on top of that they gave me an IV. Ouch! So now when ever I look at french fries I feel like throwing up.

"Hey you gonna eat that?" Asked Percy. "You're turning green."

"Na." I said handing over the 'chips'. I look over to the beatle look a like and smile. Do you think that if I walked over to him he would sing a song for me, I asked my self. Highly doubt it. I looked over to him and he looked up too, at the same time. He caught me gaze and smiled. He lifted his hand and waved a small wave. I smiled and lifted my right hand waving. He stops and double takes at my wrist. I quickly pull iyt back down and realized that I shoed him my blemish, ya know the one with the freaky snake eatiing it's tail yada yada yada! Yawn. He stood up and started walking towards me.

"Um, guys we have to go, LIKE NOW!" I looked over at him and saw he was now ten booths away."There's a monster coming towards us." I grabed Percy and Annabeth's hand and we shot out. I looked back and saw he was still following us. I looked back at Percy and Annabeth, their faces confused. Untill I felt a hand grab my wrist and fingers curl around my wrist. I turn my head and see the guy from inside. Annabeth grabs my shoulders and tugs me towards them.

"Let me go!" I hiss at him. I try to pry my hands from his tight grasp. He pulled back my sleeve to see my wrist and swiped his thumb over my damaged raised skin.

He smiled and let go,"what's your name?" He said in an adorable british accent.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because you're one of us," he said exposing the skin of his wrist. On the inside of his wrist there was the same scar, dark henna of an ouroboros eating it's tail, eating it's tail all wrong, it was forming a four circled Trefoil knot as it was facing me. In the center was the Wiccan Pentacle. He smiles and extends his hand. I take it and shake it,"Desmond John at your service."

"Selene Redfern," I giggle.

"So, I thought there was a monster." Said Annabeth.

"False alarm." I say.

"Daughter of who?" Asked Desmond.

"Poseidon," said Percy," I'm her brother. And I don't think it's the smartest thing to talk to strangers with freaky tattoos." He grabed my hand and pulled on me.

"Look!" I said looking at Percy. I showed him my raised scar and shove it under his nose. I looked back at Desmond who is smiling with genuin amusement. "So, you said 'You're one of us, well, who is us exactly?"

"Well, I would tell ya but it's a secret."

As we were walking back inside, Desmond started talking to me about the Night World untill I asked him how the Night World was related to this freaky jibberish on the inside of my wrist. "We'll get there." Is all he responded. Apperntly, the Night World is an unkown, to humans at least, society for witches, shapeshifters, werewolves, and heres the kicker VAMPIRES.

"Ya ready to hear of the freakiness on how it all started," he asks as we sit back on the booth.

"Sure."

"Well, before the vampires there were humans, shapeshifters, and Witches. Witches belonged, and this still happens, to a circle, like Circle Daybreak, Circle Twilight. Well, Circle Daybreak were peacful people, they were okay with Night People falling in love with humans, even though that is one of the major taboos of the Night World. They thought that if you tried hard enough, you can teach a human how to use magic, or how to be a witch, but you actually had to be born with the gift. In a whitch's tribe women carry on traditions, like last names and what nots. Women were the tribe leaders and such. There once was a powerful tribe leader and goddesse, Hecate. She had two daughters, Hellewise and Maya. Hellewise became the next tribe leader and was from Circle Twilight, while Maya was always lusting for power and immortality. Maya was always talking about being the first immortal whitch and how it's unfair that shapeshifters and werewolves have immortality and whitches don't. One day Maya found the secret to immortality, but it was costily," His accent sounded as if I was in a studio listening to a theatricle audio tape. "To become immortal she must drink the blood of every new born witch. She was all for it but her sister thought not even monsters would comit such a crime. So, Maya went behind Hellewise's back and did her dirty business. There were some who agreed with her, the made vampires, and others who teamed up with Hellewise. They had a big battle and Hellewise won, even though she won she was severly injured and died shortly after that. But before she died she made sure that the turned whitches, in this case they were Maya's followers, and Maya would all leave and never come back, and they left and never came back. Maya had a child, named Red Fern. That would later become the last name of the most powerful vampire family tree. Red's father was the one and only Hades. Maya and Hades had another kid, Dahlia Redfern, but she came later on-"

"So, you're saying I'm a Redfern?"

"Exactly," Stated Desmond. "And ya must be Dhalia's or Red's kid or grand kid cause you send out an awfully strong aura." I don't know what it was, maybe my mind playing tricks on me but, whenever I heard Dahlia's name I felt a pang of sadness. "I do remember my father snorting and telling my mom that Poseidon and Dahlia were having a fetus, but that could be any one. I mean I was two. So anyway, the proper term for a born vampire is lamia, whitch is latin for witch. They learn, grow, and live like humans except they feed off of human or animal blood. Demigod blood doesn't work by the way, it leaves us feeling empty and even hungrier, so we stray away from that. And they are stronger and faster than the ordinary human, this helps us with escaping hunters and humans a like. Strenght helps us kill humans quicker. And of course like all books say they are beautiful, it helps them stray humans away from the rest. And wood does kill them. Made vampires are Vampires turned by exchanging blood with a lamia or another made vampire. They still live off blood, they are still powerful. The only differenc from lamia and made vampires is that lamia vampires are family vampires, which mean they can grow up have children and age. Made vampires can never have children, never grow old and they are usually younger than nineteen, cause no one older than nineteen can sirvive the transformation. Lamia vampires can stop their aging processe and they never die of old age. But you can also continue your aging, but if you've been ninteen for a century lets say and you want to continuie aging all of a sudden, you would look pretty freaky cause your age catches up with you, so you would look about one hundred and nineteen years old in the instense. And I know you are wondering if we can read minds, cause we can and I just read yours." My lip quivers and I grin. I feel Annabeth and Percy tensing beside me. "Whoa." Gasped Desmond.

"What," Asked Annabeth, I can feel that she's kinda relived to be talking.

"What did ya say your name was exactly?" Asked Desmond.

"Selene Redfern Harman."

"No wonder," He breathed. " We gotta leave now, all of us." He said, looking over my shoulder. He stood up and Percy and Annabeth followed and she pulled me along. When we reach ouutside, Desmond leads us to an all silver car that was the sickest thing I've ever seen, in a good way.

"Dude!" Shouted Percy,"A Cadillac s CTS-V!"

"Yeah, after million of years living I have to buy one." Said Demond, matter of factly.

"So, this is me theoretically guessing, you are a vampire?" I ask.

"You guessed correctly." He said as they all jumped in the car and I looked at the dinner door, out comes Ms. Dobbs searching with her beady eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" Asked Annabeth, half amused half serious.

"I don't know," I say sliding in and locking the door quickly behinde me,"Something amazing I guess!"

* * *

We passed by a whole town. Pubs and such. I couldn't help but look back, not once, not twice, not twenty, but over thirty times out the back window. We made it to a brick building, in the midle of nowhere. He opens the door in the back, what a gentleman. And leads us to the back door of the building. Above the brick door, that easily camoflauges with the building, was a variety of signs, like a black iris, a black rose, a black dahlia, a black foxglove, and a black lilly. So many black flowers. Desmond pops open the door and leads us inside. The inside was like a pub, smoke cliuded my vision, drinking, laughter, chatter, dancing. I know it sounds childish but I have to say it, eveyone was super model gorgeus. Even the ugly people, there where no ugly people but compared to the others, were gorgeus. When we stepped in everyone grew silent, untill a blonde haired, fair skinned, tall guy with the body languge of a relax cat grinned and walked towards us.

"Desmond! Brought yourself a snack? I don't think that's the greatest thing to do at a place like this," He said loudly, but in good humor. He slapped Desmond on the back and servied Percy and Annabeth, I'm sure he could see me but he just didn't look at me. Every one laughed, probably relived someone broke the silence.

"Who's brought a little treat for me?" Asked a voice from the corner of the room. Every one fell quiet. I could hear everyone's breathe and my blood pounding in my ears. I know these people aren't human. They can tear me apart with their toes I betcha. The crowd seperated to let a woman walk through. When she came into view, I thought Maya, right away. I wondered what Maya looked like in the car. But now seeing every one's fear towards her, you can bet your last penny that she is Maya.

"I didn't bring humans,"said Desmond.

"Then, what did you bring?" She asked. Her glossy, thick, voluminus, black hair shining. Her eyes where chaning colors every time I blink. She was tall and pale and had curves. Hey, those are the same words people would use to describe me, but comparing me to her is like comparing a beatle to a butterfly. I mean I am like the ugly version of her. She put one hand on her hip and the corners of her lip curled just slightly, a teasing smile.

"Two are demigods, one, I'm not exactly sure."

Maya walked towards us and examined us intently,"Yes these two are definetly demigods." She said to Annabeth and Percy.

"What is this place?" I whisper asked Desmond.

"It's a Night World Pub. They have these all over the world." He replied.

"Who are you talking to, Desmond?" Asked Maya. I was hidding behind Desmond. Since he was taller than me, no one could really see me. I stepped out form behind Desmond and looked at Maya. I rubbed my forearm.

"I'm Selene Redfern." I said. Everyone looks at me in shock. I remember Desmond told me that a Redfern hasn't been born or made in a while. In the Night World there is a census that every one registers, like our census. So vampires know who is who and when you're born. Since we are concluding to the fact that I'm a vampire, lamia by the way, I should be registered, and if I'm Dahlia's kid then I am, if I'm Red's kid then I'm not. Acording to Desmond the last child born was eighteen years ago, child of Dahlia of course, but there are millions of possibilities I'm Red's kid. Oh, WHO AM I KIDDING! POSIEDON IS MY FATHER! GODS! I'M SUCH A TE-TE-RI! Of course. I am child of Dahlia and Posiedon, the forbidden one. I don't really know why exactly I'm forbidden.

"Daughter of Posiedon?"Asked Maya. I nod my head slowly and get the silliest of reactions. Some giggle and others laugh, Ash slaps Desmond on the back saying, "Well, ya got your self a...keeper?". Maya looks and asks, "Selena who?"

"Actually, it's SEL-EN-E, Selene Redfern Harmen." I say, pronuncing Selene as if talking to a gets silent and I hear a couple of you do not belong here's and blasphemy's and she's lieing's. I feel someone's hand enclosing on my sholuder and I look to Desmond, "you shouldn't have brought me here."

Ash grabs me and pushes me out side. "You shouldn't have come here." He said. He had serious demeanor and looked serious. " You aren't really the one from the west. Why shall you persue this when your not really a Night Person? Don't come here again. Save yourself the trouble. Who told you about the Night World anyway? I bet yoou it was Desmond.

Desmond, Percy, Annabeth, and Maya come out of the pub walking after Ash."Who do you think you are? Treat her with respect!" shouted Desmond.

Percy and Annabeth ran to my side and stared down Ash. Maya and Desmond follow and soon they are standing on either side of Ash.

"I am a night person." I say, standing my ground.

"Prove it then, just because you block your mind from being read doesn't mean anything,"said Maya. I looked at both of them and saw both of there eyes changed color, like mine. I tug on my pearl necklace, hoping for a way to prove myself to magically apear, when on the necklace, apeared a medalion or emblem. It was silver, with the same sign as the one inside of my wrist. Except the eyes of the snake was a beautiful jewel that changed colors, Maya's and Ash's eyes were both indigo blue at the moment and so was the snake's, so I guess so was mine's. I look at the emblem to see that the emblem was dug in, mine was raised out. I slip my necklace off and press it against my wrist, and just as I thought, perfect fit.

"LET ME SEE THAT!" Shouted Maya, she grabed the necklace out of my hand and when she looked at me, she smirked. "So, you really are my grandchild. Let me just warn you Dhalia non amat, altera ab occasu!" She laughed. And even though it was in latin I know what she said, 'Dhalia doesn't like the one from the west.

* * *

**I know that wasn't much of a cliff hanger, but I just didn't know how to end it.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N It isn't that I have anything against Britian, actually I would prefere Liverpool over NYC any day, but it's that she doesn't know how she got there and she doesn't know anyone etc. etc. Yadi yadi yada. BTW this was b4 Hannah killed Maya but after daughters of darkness. Sorry I haven't updated for a while! I've been busy with my other story and I'l be in the Dominican Republic so I won't be updating for a while! P.S. If you read the A/N at the top and read the discription of Desmond you can get an image in your head of who he looks like, guess!(It's right in front of your face in the A/N! DUH! Hey and I've been noticing nobody has been reviewing, so if ya want me to update ya have to review(I'll update again when i have atleast two reviews for chappies 7 and 8)KUDOS!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Ding, dong. The bell rings. We are not at my mom's house, if that's what you think. But we are in Desmond's humble abode. He said his parents are home. He wants to discuss on how we got here. Nobody opens the door so he reaches down and pulls out a key from the door way mat.

"Make yourselves at home." He says, looking at my direction. "Just follow me, we can talk downstairs in the cellar." We walk by a grand living room the size of my Riverside, two-story loft, New York apartment. We walk past a marble stair case and I can't help but imagine this house in a billion years from now being a Dame Bording school. We aproach a door on the right side of the stairs. Desmond simply opens it and holds open a velvet red curtain. Behind the curtains was another stair case. We walk down into a room the size of the whole grand living AND dinning room. I was dark, dank,musky, and humid. In the room, there were four walls, three walls had velvet wall paper and one had a velvet curtain. A circle of old, victorian, oversized, armchairs sat in the center of the room. In he center of the circle sat a table and on top of the table, was a leather bond book covered just a tad by an old, silk, cloth. The spine looked old and tatered. At the sides of the room were a couple of drawers and vanities. "This used to be the servants quarters." He dosen't stop walking, but walks to the curtained wall. He moves it to reveal a granite wall.

"Hi, um what are you doing?" I ask him, bewilderedly. He gingerly strokes the wall, then grabs something from under his shirt. A necklace, or something like that. He presses it in to a part of the wall that was ingraved to fit like a glove. Wait, that wasn't there a secound ago. I hear a rumble start from the wall and it opens to reveal, yet another staircase. A deluge of light came from the bottom of the staircase. He holds his arm out as if to say ladies first and Annabeth and I walk towards the door with Percy at our heel. The four of us walk down the staircase to yet another dark room. It was a normal sized room, FINALLY! But with no light. The where was the light coming from. And the smell? MUY BUENO! And...voices, "I hear voices," I anounced to the group.

Desmond kneels down at the bottom of the staircase and opens a latch. It looked like a trapped door. That's where the smells and voices and noises were coming from. He drops a ladder and we all climb down. It was another room. Full of people, like the night world pub we came from.

"What's the problem, Desmond?" Said a voice. It came from a boy, a tall handsome one. He looked nineteen at most and had platinum blond hair and dark eyes. "Pardon my rudeness, I'm Thierry Descouedres." He said, obviously to Annabeth, Percy, and me.

"No problem, and don't worry about people have been plenty o' rude today," I mumble.

"Is every one here?" Desmond asked the Thierry dude.

"Poppy North, James Rasmussen, Ash Refern, Jade Redfern, Kestrel Redfern, Rowan Redfern, Thea Harman, Eric Ross, Gillian Lennox, David Blackburn, Rashel Gordon, John Quinn, Hannah Snow, Jezebel Redfern, Morgead Blackthorn, Maggie Neely, Delos Refern, Raksha Keller-" He glanced up and threw a girl with jet black hair a grin, she growled right back at him-"Galen Drache," He whispers under his breath," Yup, all except Ash. He had a little rumble at a pub." He smiles.

"What's up Desmond! OHH! Mom is gonna be SOOO UBER pissed when she finds out that you invited the whole circle Daybreak without telling her!" Said a girl about my age from the trap door above us. She was laying on the floor, her head sticking out the door.

"No she won't. Because she won't find out, right Florence?" He said looking up at the girl.

"Maybe she will, if you let me atend the oh-so improtant meeting then she'll never find out."

"Fine," Sighs Desmond exasperated.

The girl, who I guess is called Florence, jumps down and hugs Thierry. Florence had the crazy wavy, not like Hermione Granger crazy but like Kesha, beach waves platinum blonde hair, like Thierry. She had stone gray eyes and was my hieght. She had big almond eyes like Desmond. She had plush pink lips that framed the whitest of white teeth.

"Hey," whispered Percy to me," she you guys kinda look alike."

"No we don't," I said, and another voice acompanied me. Florence.

"Hi," I smile, offering my hand, "I'm Selene, don't mind him, he's probably still intoxicated from his unfortunate swim in the Hudson last summer." I said

"Florence, nice to meet you," She said while we shook hands. And something clicked. I don't know what it was but I felt like, like...how one would feel meeting thier long lost sister who was away for trillions of years. But, I don't know her, how could we be related in any way! Right?

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"Probably meet in a past life or something." Said of course, "I'm Annabeth," she said to Florence.

"Hi," Said Florence. "Are you...daughter of Athena? If you're not just shout."

"I am. How did you know?"

"I'm a Harmen, and Harmen's are whitches. I recently was playing with my mom's postions, which I shouldn't have, cause now I can barely hear myself think because of all the other thoughts being shouted at me." She had the most elegant british accent. "And you guys are children of Poseidon?" She said to Percy and me?" Or are one of you child of Her-ades? I know I just said like two gods ha, I meant Hades!"

"Yea, we both are Poseidon's kids, but I am grandchild of Hades."

"Desmond, let's start today not next week." Said a girl with firey red hair and iceblue eyes and a guy with his arm wrapped around her waist. "Some of us got to go home next week. In a different continent."

"Yea, Jez." Said Desmond. The rest sat down. Desmond motioned for me the trio, meaning Percy, Annabeth, and me, to sit down. I looked around at the circle of people. All beautiful. Imortall? Probably.

"So...What sooo darn important?" Asked a girl with red hair. She wasn't super natural looking in anyway. She looked like a normal person, a mortal.

"Wait. Desmond? Is it true? You found another half?" Asked a guy with black hair and a pretty obviously big vocab.

"What does he mean another half?" I whisper-ask Desmond.

"Delos, Yes I did. Well, at least one that bears the mark." Said Desmond. The others' eyes widen. And some mouths drop.

"That's imposible. "They're all dead, well except for your sister, it's imposible they were all killed, we were all there, well at least some of us!" Shouted a girl,"and you know that's the exact reason way we all keep watch with her! Sincee the mark was found!"

"Yea, Rowan I thought the same thing, but see for yourself." He grabs my wrist and shows it to the rest.

"Who is she?" Asks one girl. The same one who was called Jez by Desmond. Many people start whispering and some gasp. Maybe this is how congress is on a very calm day.

"My name is Selene." I said answering the first girl's qestion.

"When did this mark apear?" Asked the one who was called Thierry.

"When I was in Camp Half Blood. Well, really that was like two or three days ago." Everyone else starts whispering to each other and I turn and look at Annabeth, Percy, and Desmond. "What is this, like a war council?"

"Yea." Said Desmond.

"Why is it so bad if your mom found out?" I asked him.

"Well, nobody is supposed to know that we are is kind of like, illegal. If the Night World council found out they can put some serious charges agianst us, like execution." At that moment, as if on que, we heard rumbling above us, people walking around, doors opening, closing too. Then, the latch on the door shakes, and someone pulls it open...

* * *

**A/N So sorry it took me so long to update! I was in D.R! Please review if ya want me to continue! And PLease review I have a major ending for this one and also awesome sequels planned!**


End file.
